Secondary batteries are used as replacements for primary batteries, and have been wide spread as power sources for electric appliances such as mobile phones and information technology (IT) devices. In particular, non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries represented by lithium ion batteries have high energy density and are increasingly applied to large industrial electric apparatuses such as electric vehicles.
Such a conventional non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery is configured to supply energy generated in the electrode assembly to the electrode terminals by means of the current collectors connecting the electrode assembly housed inside the container body and the electrode terminals disposed outside the container (for example, see Patent Literature 1).